Shelter from the Storm
by lazyprojector
Summary: Korra goes on a spiritual journey but gets lost in a winter storm. The hermit that saves her is none other than her former enemy, Amon who has been missing for five years. (This is just a short little story I wrote for Amorra Week: Springtime)
1. Rebirth

**Note: Another little short piece that I wrote. This one was for Amorra Week Springtime. So it's probably not a fully fleshed out story, but I love it anyway.**

* * *

Korra tried to see past the snow and wind blowing her way but exhaustion hit her. Even though she was covered from head to toe, the wind whipped at her face, and now her cheeks were red and raw. She probably had frostbite judging from how numb her legs were and the way they burned up periodically like her body was in fever. Eight or so miles back, if Naga could make it, there was a cave, but Naga was just as tired as she was. She walked further in hopes that there would be similar caves to get them out of the blizzard. There was only white though, and Korra was snow blind at this point. So much for a spiritual journey. She was probably going to be dead in the next few hours if she didn't get shelter or freeze herself and Naga like Aang. Maybe she'd be discovered in less time.

Naga barked loudly. The sound was so distinct and rang in Korra's ears. Everything looked the same in this land, so Korra didn't know what Naga was barking at. Just white, white, and more white- and a streak of gray. Gray? Korra peered and held onto Naga's reigns.

"Is that smoke?" she said.

Naga started to run, but the coldness was already starting to grip Korra. She tried to open her eyes, but blackness pulled her back in sleep.

She opened her eyes. Just white. Was she snow blind again? Or was she dead? Some earthbender baby was being reincarnated with her soul- how was she going to tell them she had no good advice for them because she was dumb enough to go into a blizzard chasing after enlightenment so she could give them advice some day? The Spirits played tricks.

"Wake up. You're not dead," a voice said.

Korra's eyes adjusted to the brightness of the small home as she sat up. Wait, why was she naked? Korra wrapped a blanket around her and looked at the person in front of her. He was shirtless and walking around in pants that hung low. His back was facing her, covered in scars and hard muscle. He had those dimples right at the base of his back and above his ass- the sort that made Korra blush. He grabbed a sweater and pulled it over his head. He looked like he was growing out his hair- slightly longish. He stared out of the window waiting for Korra to pick up on the clue that she should dress.

"Your clothes are soaked. You'll have to do with mine," he said.

Korra looked to her side and put on the knit shirt so obviously not cut for a woman's body. She looked at the floor again- a pair of pants but no bindings.

"Um… Is there any bindings for me?" Korra said.

"No. I don't have bindings. I don't wear them, and I don't own them," he said.

Korra grimaced and pulled the pants on. She pulled the ties tightly on the waistband. Fabric pooled at her legs a bit. The pants had a longer inseam and were just plain long. She sighed. At least her ass sort of fit these pants.

"Hey, why did you take my clothes off? You didn't… um…" Korra said.

"You would have died if I didn't. You needed my body heat which doesn't work if you're in wet clothes," he said.

He turned around to face Korra. _Amon… no Noatak. That's his real name_, she thought. She must have been dead if he was here, it had been about five years since Amon and Tarrlok were declared as being dead. No matter what he said. Scars touched the rest of his body- they didn't look horrible, but they shocked Korra with how they seemed look like they should have always been there. Korra stared at him before he cleared his throat.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to stare. It's just that… Are you sure I'm not dead? You're here," Korra said.

The sweater started to slip off of her shoulder. She pushed it up and looked at Noatak who was going to the small stove in this one room cabin.

"If I were dead, I certainly would have left you where you were because there wouldn't have been a reason for me to bring you here," Noatak said.

"Well, I haven't been to the spirit realm. So I wouldn't know if I were alive or not," Korra said.

Noatak looked at the kettle and back at Korra who still sat on his bed with her messy hair.

"Why were you out there? I know you're brash, but I didn't take you for being stupid," Noatak said.

"Hey! I'm not stupid," Korra said.

"Then someone didn't teach you how to spot a very obvious blizzard," he said.

"I spotted it! I just… I just… I don't have to talk to you. You are dead and a figment of my clearly delusional mind!" Korra said.

Korra collapsed onto the bed and closed her eyes tightly. Her face felt wet all of a sudden. She opened her eyes and saw Naga pawing at her.

"She dragged you here," Noatak said.

Noatak sat on the other side of the bed and handed Korra a cup of tea. He drank from his own cup of tea and looked at the window. She felt bad that she wasn't being a better guest and didn't just tell him why she was out in a blizzard. He saved her after all. Maybe he wasn't a bad person.

"I went out because I'm on a spiritual journey to… be a better Avatar. And you're right. I was stupid to just go out into a blizzard, but I thought I would be able to bend the snow or something," Korra said.

"No amount of bending prowess can help you in a blizzard. You are at the mercy of the elements," Noatak said.

"You would know that," Korra said.

Noatak snorted and drank his tea.

"So do you believe you're not dead now?" he said.

"I guess… it still doesn't explain you," she said.

"Sometimes you're reborn."

"So who are you now?"

"Just a man."


	2. Luck

Korra woke up again next to Noatak. He only had one bed, which was reasonable for a man who lived by himself in the middle of nowhere. For now though, his being in the middle of nowhere meant that he was a savior to her. He found her in the snow and carried her back to his cabin- that's what he said at least. But for now, they were in bed together. The wind howled and rattled against the window. The blizzard hadn't let up and was waking Korra up in the middle of the night.

"Go back to sleep Avatar," Noatak said.

They went to bed back to back, but Korra didn't wake up like this unlike Noatak. She had turned around and slung her arm over his body. Her legs tangled with his. Her body heat was too much for Noatak. He wanted to remove all of the blankets and their clothes before he sweated himself away from the heat. Her invasion of his sleep space annoyed him beyond measure despite the fact that he longed for companionship. He clamped his eyes tight in hopes that she would roll back the other way and avoid him. She never did.

Korra woke up late in the afternoon. She hadn't slept that much in her life. She wasted most of the day in Noatak's bed. He was gone and so was Naga. Korra sighed and looked around the cabin for some food. Noatak left her bowl of porridge and tea, now cold. She sighed as she ate the cold food and looked at the rest of Noatak's modest life. She was fairly bored by herself. She looked for her knapsack to see if she had packed anything for entertainment. Korra dug around. One extra pair of clothes that smelt rank, a knife, some dried seaweed, and a stack of playing cards. Korra took out the clothes and playing cards.

Naga barreled through the door with Noatak following her with a stack of chopped wood. Korra was still on his bed but playing with a stack of cards. He set the wood by the stove and looked at Korra.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked.

"The bed is fine," Korra said.

"I meant the fire. Is it warm enough for you?" he said.

"Oh. Yeah. Is that what you were doing?"

"Chopping firewood? Yes. Did you eat?"

"Yeah… but it was cold by the time I ate it."

"Wake up earlier, and you won't have that problem."

Korra's face reddened as she looked away. Noatak pointed to the clothes she fished out of her knapsack earlier. He picked them up dripping wet and went to the bathroom where he left the other clothes to clean. When he came back, Korra took out the dried seaweed and found a pot.

"Keep it. You'll need it once the snow lets up," Noatak said.

"The blizzard is going to end soon?" Korra said.

"Yes, in the next two days," Noatak said.

"So where's the nearest town?" Korra said.

"It's a two day journey east of here. A little over one if you can climb through the impasse. The town sits on the eastern coast line and at the foot of the eastern ridge," Noatak said.

Noatak grabbed his own package of dried seaweed and started a pot of water. He picked from the bundles of dried herbs hanging near the stove and tossed them in the water. Korra saw him disappear into a different part of the cabin before coming back with a white paper package. He took off the twine, unwrapped the paper, and revealed a chunk of blubber seal meat. He tossed the meat and the dried seaweed into the pot before covering the pot and sitting down on the bed. Korra tapped her deck of cards on her foot and looked up at Noatak who was rubbing the back of his neck.

"Want to play a game with me?" Korra said.

"No," Noatak said.

"If you win, I'll rub you back," Korra said.

Noatak glanced at Korra.

"And if you win?" he said.

"If I win, you tell me how you got away," Korra said.

"No," he said.

"C'mon. I think that's a fair deal."

"Not for me."

"Fine… I'll do any chore around here. Plus the back rub."

"Okay."

"Seriously?"

"Deal the cards before I change my mind."

Korra shuffled the cards and dealt the cards between them. She explained the rules of the game while Noatak asked every question he could about the rules. They played a few rounds while the soup was cooking. For someone that hadn't this particular game before, Noatak seemed to be an expert. He already won four of the five quick rounds that they played. His facial expressions never gave away what he was feeling, but Korra could tell he was enjoying his time together with her judging by the conversation they kept.

"You sure you never played this game?" Korra said.

"I have not. I've told you that many times," Noatak said.

"I think you're lying," Korra said.

Noatak shrugged and left to attend to the soup. Korra sighed and checked his cards while he wasn't looking. Much to Korra's disappointment, he wasn't cheating. He honestly was just that good at picking up a new game. Korra looked at the deck and searched for a few cards to insert into his hand. She would have felt bad about cheating if it weren't for the fact that she wanted to know about how he ended up here. She replaced two of his best cards back into the desk and put two other cards into his hand instead. Korra sat back and held her cards before Noatak joined her. She felt nervous looking at him studying the cards- like he was going to yell out that she was a cheat, but he just sat looking at his hand before looking at Korra quizzically.

"Are we starting?" Noatak said.

"Oh… yeah!" Korra said.

"I'll remind you that I've already won several times more than you at this point. As it stands, you owe me," Noatak said.

"Well whoever wins this game wins the bet! No practice rounds! I promise," Korra said.

Korra smiled smugly to herself. The first few moves were working in her favor. She was going to win, and she knew it. She wanted to squeal. That is until Noatak placed a few cards down. It was a winning hand. He sat back with his arms folded and pointed to the cards in the center of the bed.

"I've won. Now you can put those cards away. We're eating," Noatak said.

"Wait! How did you even win? I- I… never mind," Korra said.

"I guess you can say I'm lucky," Noatak said.

"That doesn't even begin to cover it," Korra said.

"Whatever it takes to make you feel good about it," Noatak said.

They ate their meal and talked about certain things. One thing was certain to Korra. Noatak was a lonely man even if he didn't want to admit it. They sat on the bed for a while until Noatak took their dishes to the sink. When he came back with some oil, Korra's back was to the wall, and she was sighing. She looked at the small bottle in his hand and smacked her head. Why did she not think about that? She regretted her bet. Now Noatak was going to force her into doing something skeevy because he was all lonely. She heard about the massage parlors with their ladies that gave "special massages". Korra banged her head on the wall. Noatak rolled up his sleeves and sat by Korra. He patted Korra's shoulder.

"Scoot. Sit by me," Noatak said.

Noatak turned Korra around so her back could face him. He tapped along her back.

"Take the shirt off," Noatak said.

"What!" Korra said.

"Take your shirt off. I can't do this with your back covered," Noatak said.

Korra turned around and gave Noatak a confused look. She took off the shirt and wadded it in front of her chest. She heard the opening of the bottle and the rubbing of hands. The scent of amber and bergamot filled the air. Noatak pressed the palm of his hand into Korra's back. She felt his oil-covered hands knead into her back. Noatak's fingers dug into Korra's skin by her shoulders and moved around in circles. His one hand held her hip so that she was close to him.

"You know that village I told you about?" Noatak said.

"Yeah," Korra said.

"Tarrlok lives there with his wife and little girl. I visit them once a month to get supplies," Noatak said.

"Why… why are you telling me this?" Korra said.

"Because… Anyway… He hates you more than I do. So avoid him."

"Shouldn't he hate you and not me?"

"I'm not the one he lost his control with. He could bloodbend me, and I would understand. You… he wished he could have taken things back."

"But you took his bending."

"I didn't say he doesn't hate me. He does. But he also wants his brother. Even if things didn't go the way they did, he would always be filled with self-loathing. He's weak like that. He's not like you or I."

"You think I'm strong?"

"I didn't say that."

"But you do… don't you?"

"I will not have this conversation with you."

"How many years has it been since you exiled yourself here? Five? It's been five years since your little terrorist stint. You're lonely. And you like my company. Admit it."

"Put your shirt back on. You need to rest."

Noatak placed the bottle onto the table next to his bed and reclined underneath the blankets and furs. He turned away from Korra and shut his eyes.

"Avatar… turn the lights off. That's your chore."

Korra put on her shirt and waved her hand at the candles. As she slipped under the covers, she turned towards Noatak and stared at his back. She reached out and touched his back. His back stiffened at her touch, but as she left her hand there and gathered closer to his warmth, he eased.

"Why do you do what you do?" Noatak said.

"What?" Korra said.

"All of this. You're the Avatar. You don't need a spiritual journey to be spiritually better. You just are. You don't need me, but here you are in my bed clutching at me like you do," Noatak said.

Noatak turned and face Korra. His eyes shined in the dark. Suddenly, Korra felt his warm, soft lips on hers. She leaned in to deepen the kiss. He tasted spicy to Korra. She put her arms around him while he climbed on top of her. Every little touch felt like fire that night.


	3. Foolish

Noatak felt the Avatar's arm draped over his chest. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply to try to relax. They were both still clothed as nothing transpired between them outside of passionate kisses and playful touches. He understood why he did what he had done, but he didn't understand her. What was her game? When she woke up, Korra rolled over and played with the edge of Noatak's sweater. He swatted her hand away and lied still in the bed.

"Why are you so eager to have me?" Noatak said.

"I don't know. Maybe because I feel bad that you're lonely," Korra said.

Noatak turned away from Korra.

"I don't need your pity," Noatak said.

"I don't," Korra said.

"Then keep away. The snow will ease up soon. You can leave."

"You know what. I do pity you. I pity that you feel like you don't deserve to be around people. I bet Tarrlok doesn't hate you as much as you say he does. That he wishes you actually lived in town. The first person that walks into your little world here, and you want it so badly. Just say it."

Noatak pinned Korra down, and a look of pain streaked his face.

"Don't test me Avatar," Noatak said.

"You want me. I can feel it. Say the words," Korra said.

Noatak got off from Korra and walked away into the bathroom. He needed a shower to stop thinking about his needs. Spending most of his time in the cabin by himself did this to him he admitted, but like a child, he thought it was all Korra's fault. If she had stayed in Republic City, he would have been fine, or if a different person came, he would have easily been able to have sex with them.

Korra wanted to follow Noatak. She could have easily told him that the reason she had been so open to the idea of them having sex was that he was so different from Mako. She went out on this stupid trip because of Mako and their breakup. She told herself she went because of spiritual enlightenment, but really Korra went to get away from her life.

Korra looked out at the land and noticed the easing of snow. Perhaps the blizzard was dying out sooner than Noatak predicted. Korra checked her knapsack for supplies. She didn't have extra clothes, but that wasn't really necessary when she needed food and a canteen of water. Korra filled her canteen and took some extra dried seaweed from Noatak's pantry. She figured he wouldn't mind. Korra pulled on her parka and boots and put on her knapsack. Maybe it was for the best that she leave Noatak to deal with his own demons, she thought.

"Hey Naga, let's go," Korra said.

Korra and Naga slipped out of the cabin and headed east. The mountains were probably too much for Naga, and Korra wasn't exactly sure of how she would traverse them. Instead, Korra followed along the mountains southward. At first, the time she and Naga were making was perfect. They would reach the southern tip of the mountain range by the end of the day and the town the day after. As the hour passed, the wind started to pick up- wickedly whipping around. The snow drifted and picked up in the wind. Korra was unsure of how far gone she and Naga were. If they were close enough, she could just take them back to Noatak's. Korra pressed onward in hopes of finding a closer shelter without backtracking. The wind howled in her ears, making them hurt. She stopped to get off of Naga and pressed her face to Naga's.

"Naga, go back! Get Noatak! Go!" Korra said.

Korra pushed Naga north and slumped into the snow. She could feel the slight lull in her body. Her eyes closed and would not open. A strange sensation took over her body. Less and less of her conscious came back as a different, more dormant part of her soul awakened. No one could see it for miles, but a flash of light struck at that location.

Noatak got out of the bath and noticed Korra was missing. There were few places she could go at this point. The blizzard was at a calm before it would pick up again. He pulled on his parka and boots and went out side the cabin to look for her. He saw neither her nor her polar bear dog. Noatak ran back into the cabin to search for any clues of where she went. He supposed that she left for the town in a bit of carelessness judging by her missing backpack and some missing provisions of his own. Frustrated, he grabbed his compass and knife to search for her.

The snowdrifts covered all tracks, and the whiteness of everything made impossible to see. There was a time when Noatak was called a great tracker. This was not it. He traveled south where he felt it was easiest to travel- not only for the Avatar and her polar bear but also for him. He calculated the amount of time he had left to travel from his home to wherever Korra could have been. He estimated about two or so hours was all he could travel before he had to get back to the cabin to make sure he could survive.

In a bit of what he thought was hallucination from the cold, Noatak heard barking in the distance. He shouted back at the noise as if anything could hear him in the wind. If it was a pack of wolves, he could only hope that bloodbending and his knife could save him. But the call was too deep to be the whiney bark of a wolf, and the call was alone. Noatak called out again and stopped in his tracks so whatever it was could find him. The barking got louder and louder until Noatak could make out the three black dots that made Naga's face. She almost barreled through him in excitement. Noatak petted her head and climbed on top of her back. Holding the reigns, he patted Naga and turned her around south.

"Come. Let's find your master," Noatak said.

Naga bolted with whatever energy she had left. Noatak's heart beat rapidly, almost thunderous against his chest. Korra had to be alive- he only hoped. He called her name out repeatedly. Naga barked with him, their cries lost in the wind. Noatak had to stop in fear he'd lose his voice in such a fruitless endeavor. Naga continued though. She continued until she halted in front of a gigantic chunk of ice. Noatak stared at the ice until it dawned on him.

"Shit," he said.

Noatak jumped off of Naga and took his hands to the piece of ice. If he listened hard enough, he could hear the incredibly slow heartbeat. Noatak's spirits rose. He placed his hands onto the ice to let it melt. After a few minutes, he realized it was not going to be enough. He grabbed the knife at his waist and placed it onto the chunk. Naga started to whine. He aligned his fist with the heel of the knife and pounded on it. Faster than bending the ice, he chipped away at the ice until he could pull the chunks off Korra or bend it off. He took his fingers to her chest to feel her heartbeat faster than before. As he rubbed her chest, her breathing returned in a shallow fashion. Noatak sighed and picked Korra up to place on Naga. Her body stayed close to his as they went back to the cabin.

A repeat of days occurred. Noatak found himself in his cabin stripping the clothes off of him and Korra. He climbed into his bed and huddled next to Korra. She was still having trouble breathing. When he placed his fingers over her heart, he felt her struggling a little. Noatak made a light push and pull motion with his fingers over Korra's heart. He had done this once before in his life- on his self all those years ago to survive that blizzard he ran away in. _Funny how things just keep repeating_. He thought.

Korra stirred and opened her eyes to the now familiar setting of Noatak's cabin. Noatak sat beside her wrapped in a few furs. Korra sat up and leaned against Noatak. She smiled to herself and placed a hand on Noatak's chest. He clasped her hand in his and sighed.

"You're a fool. You know that," he said.

"You saved me again," Korra said.

"Only because," Noatak said.

"That makes you a fool too. Going out there," Korra said.

"I know I'm a fool. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you."

Korra climbed on top of Noatak. He hated how her breasts were rubbing against his chest because he could already feel himself harden. She flashed a smile as if she knew that this would happen. Her warm lips touched his jaw line and down by his neck. Noatak stroked her hair and back. He closed his eyes just to think about whether or not he was in a dream or if they were really dead. If they were, being dead must have been magnificent because his lips tasted the lips of the most beautiful woman he knew. His fingers traveled downwards to her clit to roll it between his fingers. She grinded against his hand and moaned in his mouth. Korra tossed her hair back, reveling in the bliss he was creating in her.

"Don't stop," Korra said.

Korra looked into Noatak's eyes. His icy irises looked at her like they were burning the image of this for safekeeping. She knew every moan she made was being captured- for the times when he would be alone again. Noatak's fingers clawed around her entrance, slipping a digit into her wet depths. Korra rocked her hips against his hand with Noatak's thumb remaining on her pearl causing her to hit it every time she moved. Noatak's other hand snaked behind her back and pulled her closer to him, his mouth directly positioned at her breasts. He began to suck hard on one of her breasts, his tongue flicking her hard nipple. When he bit on her puckered bud, she cried and threw her body at his. The pain and pleasure of his bites mixed with the throbbing sensation between her legs in a heady wonder for Korra. As soon as Noatak sucked and nipped at her breast again, she was thrown into ecstasy rippling through her body. She whimpered and screamed. She thrashed and stilled.

Noatak removed his hand from Korra's body. He loved the sensation of Korra's body in absolute pleasure. He laid Korra out before him and touched every part of her body carefully. Her smooth skin, her soft tresses, and her toned muscles. His fingers swiped along her wet and heated entrance, ready for him long ago. Korra softly moaned at the touch like her body needed more of his touch. Noatak took his slippery fingers to his mouth. His tongue licked slowly over his fingers before inserting the digits in his mouth to get a full taste of Korra's sweetness. He removed his fingers too achingly slow for Korra who was turned on by Noatak's display. Noatak looked at Korra and licked his lips. He didn't mind holding back his own pleasure for another taste of Korra. He buried his face into Korra's sex- lapping at her honeyed core. His tongue traced around Korra's folds and nudged at her clit. Korra moaned and yelled out his name. She twisted her fingers through his hair and pulled his face closer. Every time he sucked on her pearl, she felt like her body was losing itself. Her hips moved in rhythm to his touch. Korra felt her second release at its edge, but Noatak removed his mouth from Korra's sex. He instead trailed his tongue and nipped at Korra's inner thigh. He threw a steel-eyed glance her way as she pouted.

"I want you to come when I'm inside you," Noatak said.

Noatak spread Korra's legs apart and positioned himself at her entrance. He forgot what this looked like- a woman looking at him in pleasure as he took her the way Korra was looking at him right now. No, he was used to taking prostitutes from behind so he wouldn't have to face them. This was different. He needed to look at Korra. He parted her folds with the tip of his cock and nudged at her clit. Her mouth parted slightly at this, a moan escaping her full lips. Noatak then pushed the head of his length into her. He groaned as he sank further into her.

"Korra… so tight," Noatak said.

Noatak's hips moved in steady, deep thrusts. When he fully sheathed himself in Korra, he always grinded his body against her clit. He wanted control as he pounded into the tight, warm embrace of Korra's sex, but he found it increasingly hard with Korra gripping his back tightly, her taut nipples rubbing against his chest, and her panting and moaning into his ears. Noatak placed his hand between their bodies and found Korra's clit. His thumb rubbed the bud in circles as Korra met his thrusts more frequently, begging him to make her come. He slammed into her hard at her requests.

"Yes. Yes. Yes… Oh Noatak," Korra said.

Korra bit onto Noatak's shoulder as she came. Her pleasure pulsated through her body and gripped onto his cock. He grunted as he felt his own release coming to him. With a few more deep thrusts, Noatak held onto Korra's hips tightly as hot seed burst inside of her. They smiled widely at each other in their happiness. Noatak wiped the sweat from his and Korra's forehead and collapsed next to her.

"Don't test me like that again," Noatak said.

"What if I want to?" Korra said.

"Then be prepared for your punishment," Noatak said.

"Something tells me, you've got a bad girl on your hands," Korra said.


	4. Royalty

The blizzard didn't let up at least a day or so after Noatak predicted. Korra never minded as she enjoyed the time she had with him. They spent quite a bit of their time in bed or outside collecting wood for the stove. As the snowfall lightened, Noatak readied for Korra's journey to the town.

"What do you have there?" Korra asked.

"They're just some supplies for us for when we head to town," Noatak said.

"No, that other thing. The claw thingies," Korra said.

Korra pointed to the flat shoe attachment with metal spikes on one end.

"This is for when I climb back. We would climb the mountain if it weren't for Naga. So we have to go the other way," Noatak said.

"Ohh… well that's good. Isn't it? You'll have another night with me," Korra said.

Noatak rolled a blanket and strapped it to his backpack. He shrugged and grabbed his ice picks and rope. The thought of Korra leaving gave him a bit of pause. He ought to have resented her company, but she beat Tarrlok's sulking any day- part of why he decided to go into partial exile. Tarrlok clearly wasn't as interested in starting over with his brother like he wished. There was no use in being around a person who didn't want you anymore despite what Korra thought.

Korra and Noatak set out for the coastal town, riding Naga for most of the day while pausing to give her a break. They camped in a small cave for the night before resuming their journey. Korra held onto Noatak as he guided Naga to the town. She inhaled his scent and thought about what would happen to him when she left. Bitterness and loneliness would eventually eat away at him, and she knew that a person like that would kill their self. Korra cried into the back of Noatak and wondered if he even wanted to be saved from that fate. When she looked up, Korra saw the sleepy and small fishing village with its few lights shining against the night sky. The town's population was probably small enough to fit into the pro-bending arena- a far cry from Republic City. Korra and Noatak dismounted Naga and walked into town.

"They might not have any ships leaving as far as the capital or Republic City in a while," Noatak said.

"Like how long?" Korra asked.

"It depends. If you're lucky, it might be a week. Other times it's a month," Noatak said.

"Wow… that's a while… I could probably swim to Republic City in that time," Korra said.

The people of the town who were still out stared at Noatak and Korra as they walked. Korra supposed that anyone walking around with a polar bear dog probably looked strange, but Noatak knew their stares were for him. He remained a mystery for the village, which made them uneasy and him a target for gossip. The fact that he had a younger woman holding onto his arm was probably spreading faster than he would want it.

"If the ships won't be here in the next week or month, could I just stay with you?" Korra asked.

"No. You'll stay with Tarrlok and his family. That way you won't miss any stray boats that may dock for the night," Noatak said.

The docks were empty this night except for a toothless old man that garnered more respect in the village than Noatak did.

"We'll stay at Tarrlok's home tonight," Noatak said.

"Where's that?" Korra asked.

Noatak pointed over by the mountain base.

"He lives around there," Noatak said.

They walked to the edge of the town where Tarrlok lived. Korra was surprised when she saw the home. Tarrlok lived in a home that could not be described as a humble abode like his older brother lived in. The lovely two-story home sat between other similar homes in the neighborhood. Korra wondered how Tarrlok managed to live in a house like this, but she also laughed at how Tarrlok remained unchanged about certain things.

Noatak knocked on the door and sighed. He turned to Korra and cocked his eyebrow.

"You best hope Kanut or Una is the one who answers the door," Noatak said.

Korra nodded and held onto Noatak's hand before the door opened. A beautiful woman with bright cobalt blue eyes answered the door with a laugh and a wide smile. Her black hair was intricately braided with ribbons and feathers, and she wore a gray blue dress that did little to hide her round, pregnant belly.

"Oh Noatak! I thought you were coming in two weeks! I'm not even finished with your sweater!" she said.

"That is fine, Kanut. You can just give it to me the next time I come to town," Noatak said.

"Come in though. Massak will be happy to see you. Let me go get him," Kanut said.

Noatak and Korra stepped into the foyer of Tarrlok's home. Korra looked around at the pretty wallpapered walls with their Water Tribe decorations and pictures.

"Massak? Why is he going by a different name and you're not? Isn't that your thing?" Korra said.

"No one really knew what I looked like. So I didn't exactly need to hide. Some of us know how to keep a low profile," Noatak said.

Korra heard steps come from the hallway. She turned to see Tarrlok, his face not attempting to mask his emotions. He looked at Noatak before he looked at Korra. Noatak stood unfazed by Tarrlok's silent interrogation while Korra just looked at Tarrlok shocked. The scars covered most of his face and reached to one of his ears- or at least part of what was left of it. The scars had mostly healed but made the skin on his face look outstretched unlike Noatak's face, which only bore a single scar that cut through his eyebrow. Tarrlok wore his hair in the same fashion he did when he lived in Republic City with the only thing changed being the gray at his temples. If Korra didn't know that Noatak was Tarrlok's older brother, she would have sworn it was the other way around.

"What is she doing around here? And with you?" Tarrlok said.

"She got lost and found my cabin," Noatak said.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill her," Tarrlok said.

"I take my resentment out in different ways," Noatak said.

"Oh Tui and La, you're fucking her… So what do you want?" Tarrlok said.

"She needs to stay here until the next ship comes here that will go to Republic City or the capital," Noatak said.

"That's not until a week or so. How are you going to pay me?" Tarrlok said.

Noatak grinned.

"I'm not. She's not paying either. I'm going to ask Kanut. So try and stop me," Noatak said.

Tarrlok fumed and clenched his fists.

"Go to the room you always stay at," Tarrlok said.

"Your hospitality is much obliged as always," Noatak said.

Noatak took Korra's hand and led her upstairs to a room close to the attic. He let down his backpack and sat down on the furs before taking his parka off. Korra slowly took her backpack and parka off. She sat beside Noatak before hugging him closely and kissing him.

"It's okay to feel this way," Korra said.

"Is it?" Noatak said.

The way his eyes shined in the light at Korra made her bite her lip and realize what she was really saying.

"When you leave for your home, will you come back before I leave?" Korra said.

"No," Noatak said.

"You can't go back," Korra said.

"Why?" Noatak said.

"You're going to kill yourself if you do. Do you not see it?" Korra said.

"I always have," Noatak said.

Noatak stood up and rubbed his neck. Korra got up and pulled at his sleeve.

"How could you do that?" Korra said.

"Why does it matter to you?" Noatak said.

Korra turned away and blushed. _Really? A week with him and I already think I'm in love_, she thought.

"It does you no good to be in love with me," Noatak said.

He turned from Korra and walked downstairs. Korra stood in the room by herself crying a bit at her realization. When she stopped her sobbing, she walked down to join Noatak and Tarrlok. Tarrlok sat at the dining table with a little girl sitting in his lap while he read from a newspaper. Noatak stood in the middle of the kitchen where Kanut took measurements of him. Korra took a seat opposite of Tarrlok and his daughter while she watched Noatak and Kanut.

"So Noatak tells me your name is Korra. So what are you doing here? Besides romancing my brother-in-law," Kanut said.

"Just traveling…" Korra said.

"Ahhh… Did you know Massak and Noatak before they moved here?" Kanut asked.

"I did," Korra said.

"Oh great! Then you must tell me everything about them! They're always so tight-lipped about it," Kanut said.

"It's just that they're embarrassed. So I guess I shouldn't say anything," Korra said.

"Oh boo! I was hoping to hear something. Like that they're princes on the run," Kanut said.

"What?" Korra said.

Tarrlok placed his newspaper down and cleaned his glasses.

"Where would you get that idea Kanut?" Tarrlok said.

"Oh… I don't know. Two handsome brothers show up to this little town. One of them sweeps me off my feet. You seem royal to me," Kanut said.

"Well… he's far from it," Tarrlok said.

Tarrlok pointed to Noatak who looked at Korra.

"The only one here who is actual royalty is Korra," Noatak said.

Kanut dropped her pin and laughed. She patted Noatak's shoulder and laughed some more. Korra wiggled in her seat.

"Oh… that is funny. Why would a princess be here? Noatak, you must be way too in love. It's alright- I'm sure she appreciates your silliness," Kanut said.

"Mama, I thought you said all girls are princesses? Papa calls me princess," Una said.

Tarrlok kissed Una's forehead and smiled.

"You're still a princess," Tarrlok said.

Kanut smiled and wrote down measurements on a piece of paper. She stretched and placed her hands on her back. Tarrlok stood up suddenly and led Kanut to a chair. Kanut kissed Tarrlok sweetly and took his hand to rub over her stomach. Noatak just stood there and watched Korra who only once glanced to Noatak. Kanut looked back at the two and looked back at her stomach.

"When Massak and Noatak came to this village, everyone was so curious about them… I was too. The town chieftain's daughter falling in love with a stranger! But it was so wonderful when Massak came to me. I was so happy. I still am," Kanut said.

Korra nodded and looked at Noatak who was ignoring the story. He just looked at the window at the darkness and the sliver that was the moon this night.

"Oh Princess Una, it's time for all of us to go to bed," Kanut said.

Tarrlok took Una and held onto Kanut's hand. Tarrlok and Kanut's bedroom was downstairs, and Una tended to sleep with the two when her uncle came to town. Tarrlok saw Korra and Noatak grasp hands as they went upstairs. He shook his head as the floorboards of stairs squeaked. As Kanut and Una settled into the bed, she patted the bed and looked up at Tarrlok.

"Something is on your mind. Is it that girl with your brother?" Kanut said.

"More or less," Tarrlok said.

"She's in love with him," Kanut said.

"That's what bothers me."


	5. Reversal

"She tickles!" Una said.

Naga licked Una before she could run around and pull at her tail again. Korra sat watching on as Kanut knitted the sweater she was making for Noatak. Kanut hummed songs while her fingers rapidly worked and manipulated the yarn. She looked at Korra who held a ball of yarn in her hand absentmindedly.

"He'll probably be back when you have to leave," Kanut said.

"I don't think so…" Korra said.

"He's always been that way since I've met him. He always seems moody to me. Then again, I only see him once a month. I haven't seen that cabin of his," Kanut said.

"It's… quaint," Korra said.

"I just wished he hadn't left you without saying goodbye. He must be having a hard time with you leaving," Kanut said.

Korra thought about that. She thought about that night before he left. They wordlessly and quietly made love under the furs and in the dark. Noatak held her and whispered that she could cry on his shoulder if she wanted to. He talked to her until she fell asleep. Korra realized that he wanted her to forget him when he did this- to forget that for a moment that he existed in her life's fabric as someone she thought she cared for.

"I guess… Actually can you look after Naga for me? I'm going to go on a walk," Korra said.

"Sure thing. I'll make sure Una doesn't drive her too crazy," Kanut said.

The sun was too bright for Korra when she stepped out of Tarrlok's house. She took her hand to shield her eyes from the sun before adjusting to the white and gray shale landscape. The town was as sleepy in the day as it was in the morning. Gulls chattered, and people sat by enjoying the sea. There was something picaresque about the village. Korra walked at the edge of town looking at the mountains that loomed over. She wondered how far Noatak already got. Possibly the summit, she thought judging by the time of day.

Korra continued walking until she stopped in her steps. She felt the earth reverberate and shake her body. The mountain sounded as if it were groaning. Snow flushed into her face like mist. Before she had time to think about what happened, men and women yelled and rushed to the foot of the mountains. They all took stances and raised giant walls of snow and ice. Korra ran next to one of the townspeople.

"What's going on?" Korra said.

"There's been an avalanche. We already have people being evacuated from the foot of the mountain, but we need capable benders to help with this wall for the oncoming snow," the man beside her said.

"That, I can do," Korra said.

She stood beside him and created a thick wall beside his. The man nodded and pointed to other areas that needed reinforcement. Korra sprinted to help the other people with their walls before being struck by an unshakable feeling. She turned to the man from earlier and grasped at his shoulders.

"How far up would you have to be to avoid the avalanche?" Korra said.

"How far up? I don't know, but that avalanche just shook the town," the man said.

"Shit… I need to go up there. There's a man on that mountain," Korra said.

"You're talking about Massak's brother? He's not worth it even if you could save him," he said.

The man to looked around. Korra already ran up the mountain in a tornado of ice and snow. She wanted to shout, but she didn't even know what good it was to do that. Her other problem stemmed from the fact that she left Naga behind. Naga could find anything when it was seemingly impossible. Even if Naga went out on her walk, Korra acknowledged that she couldn't take Naga up the mountain with her. She trudged through the deep snow that almost reached her waist. Her boots slipped on the rocks. She slipped and fell onto sharper rocks that cut through her gloves. Korra took the glove off and used the snow to heal the cut. She seethed at the touch while the cut failed to seal. _Spirits_, she thought, _not now. I don't have time for this. He doesn't have time for this_. She took off her other glove and produced flame at her fingertip. She shut her eyes and bit her tongue as she cauterized the wound.

Korra wandered around the mountain before she felt exhausted and had to find a rock to lean up against. She breathed deeply hoping that her mind would clear and suddenly Noatak would appear perfectly fine. She opened her eyes and looked around at the white before she felt hot tears touch her cheeks. The wind whistled into her ears before she swiped the tears from her face and circled her area. Korra looked at the trail she made before looking closely at the ground. Footsteps by the ones she had made created a trail near hers. The footsteps were certainly larger than hers. Korra smiled widely and followed the trail until it stopped. Her heart stopped when she saw nothing but snow. She waved her arms in the air and swept the snow in whirlwind. She bent more snow out of the way before she saw the familiar black hair. Korra ran and dug through the snow before she finally unburied Noatak, barely breathing.

"Noatak!" Korra said.

Noatak opened his eyes and saw Korra with her large, round teal eyes full of tears and staring at him. He tried to speak but only the rasp of his voice came out. Korra put her fingers to his lips and shook her head.

"Don't worry. I'm saving you this time," Korra said.

Korra scraped away the ice and snow off of Noatak's body. Blood pooled by his legs turning the snow crimson. A perverse sweetness filled the air from the fresh blood. Korra lightly touched Noatak's right leg where the most of the blood came from. Noatak screamed and clenched his teeth.

"Fuck... Your leg must be broken… Do you still have your ice picks?" Korra said.

"No," Noatak said.

"Shit… Just stay with me. I'm going to save you," Korra said.

Korra took the blanket attached to his backpack and wrapped it tightly around Noatak's leg. She lifted Noatak up to remove the backpack and searched for more items. She found some rope and muttered praise to Tui and La that he had brought it. Korra touched his face and looked into his tired eyes.

"I'm going to tie that around your leg. Maybe the bleeding will stop. I don't know, but it's going to hurt like fuck," Korra said.

Noatak winced as Korra tightly tied the rope and blanket around his leg. She pulled away to assess her situation. They were far up the mountain, but not far enough that Korra felt it was impossible for her to get the two of them off of it. She sat down beside Noatak and held his hand hoping to find some inspiration that would help her get them off in the easiest way. It would have been easy if it hadn't been for Noatak's broken leg or his bleeding. If only she could just bend her way out of the situation. Korra snapped her fingers.

"Ha! You're lucky I'm the Avatar. Hold on tight. It's going to be a bumpy ride," Korra said.

Korra wobbled up and tried to make the best stance she could on the uneven snow and ground. She tapped her foot on the ground and out jutted a crag from underneath them. They could ride down safely to the bottom of the mountain as Korra lowered their platform. As she neared the foot of the mountain, she stopped the rock and checked on Noatak. His shallow, raspy breathing worried Korra. She held her hand against his forehead. He was burning up and sweating. Korra tried to wake him up but got no response.

"I'm still saving you. No matter what. You're going to owe me so bad," Korra said.

Korra lifted Noatak and leaned him up against her body. She tried to rearrange their bodies so he could slump against her back and his arm hung around her neck. She leaned forward to grab his thighs and wrap them close to her hips. His head dropped onto her shoulder where his breathing tickled her ears. The blood from his leg was already soaking through the blanket and onto the pelt around her waist and her parka. She steadily lifted herself and Noatak from the ground. She couldn't believe how heavy he was. She had an idea of it when he would collapse on her after sex, but he restrained himself from completely crushing her body. Korra bit her lip and carried him off the mountain.

When she got to the edge of town, Korra saw the man from earlier shouting and pointing to her. The whole town seemed to be there, jaws dropped at the sight. Tarrlok pushed through the crowd and yelled at some of the town people. A few burly men surrounded Korra and took Noatak off her back. They followed Tarrlok to his house where Noatak was taken to Tarrlok's bedroom. Healers came by with their buckets of clean water. Before Korra could even get into the room, Tarrlok shut the door and looked at her.

"We need to talk," Tarrlok said.

"Why? There's nothing to be said. Besides, what are you going to do? Your wife and daughter could find out about you and your little game," Korra said.

"I sent them to my in-laws' home. So say what you want, but leave my family out of this," Tarrlok said.

"Okay then Tarrlok…"


	6. Scream

Noatak's screams filled the house. Korra cried as she stared at the door, not knowing what the healers were doing. What if they weren't good enough? Korra could save him. She knew she could. Instead, Tarrlok grabbed her wrist and dragged her upstairs to a room that looked like his study. He stood at the window behind his desk and closed his eyes while Noatak's screams went on.

"I could heal him," Korra said.

"Can you?" Tarrlok said.

"Better than you are," Korra said.

"Noatak isn't looking for some little water tribe brat to save him. He wants to die. You should let him," Tarrlok said.

"I don't think he wants to die. I think he doesn't want to be alone," Korra said.

"He chose to be alone. He ruined both of our lives. And look at him now, he continues to ruin yours," Tarrlok said.

Korra sat down and rubbed her eyes.

"You let him be alone," Korra said.

"He wants to be," Tarrlok said.

"How can you say these things? He's your brother!"

Tarrlok turned around and slammed his fist against his desk. The sound cracked through the screaming below. Tarrlok sat down and closed his eyes, trying to regain some composure.

"I wanted that man to be my brother. All he is some person who shares the same cursed blood as me. When we got here to this town, I realized that the man who was my brother really did die the night he ran into that blizzard. He along with all of my family. Besides… now I'm some man that isn't even who I was before. Some non-bender with a family who doesn't know who I am," Tarrlok said.

Korra rose up and reached out to Tarrlok before he shook his head and turned from her.

"I don't want my bending back. It's not going to change anything in my life. I am just my father. Over and over and always. Now all I want is for none of my children to learn of my past. I'm almost too happy that Una is a non-bender," Tarrlok said.

Korra nodded. She noticed the cries had stopped. For the first time since they arrived in the home, the house was silent.

"Why did you fall in love with him? Is he that good in bed? That's a terrible reason for anyone to fall in love," Tarrlok said.

"Stop it," Korra said.

"Ask him if he feels the same way. You shouldn't have to waste your time on a dying man," Tarrlok said.

Tarrlok got up and brushed his shoulders.

"I'm going to my family. Stay with him if you must," Tarrlok said.

Korra slammed her head against the wall. She walked downstairs where some of the healers were exiting the room. They carried bloodied buckets of water outside. One of the healers stopped and looked at Korra.

"You're the one who save him," she said.

"Yeah… is he okay?" Korra said.

"He'll live. We couldn't heal him using bending to stop the bleeding… So we had to sew it up, but the bone is set," the healer said.

"Can I go and see him?" Korra said.

"Sure. He's sleeping now, but I'm sure he'll need someone to help him when he wakes," she said.

The smell of herbs burning in the air filled Korra as she entered into the room. Noatak lay in bed, sleeping as the healer said he would be. The healers must have changed the sheets, Korra noted, because the lack of blood in the room felt strange for someone who had been bleeding so much before. Korra sat on the edge of the bed and touched Noatak's forehead. She clasped his hand and kissed it.

"I'm here. Don't worry," Korra said.

Korra left the room to clean her self, still covered in dried blood. She took a short shower and ran back to the room. Noatak was awake and attempting to sit up. Korra rushed to his side and lifted him up. Noatak wore a scowl and glared at her.

"A thank you is good too," Korra said.

"You could have died too," Noatak said.

"But we didn't. And you're here too," Korra said.

"You're still a fool," Noatak said.

"I know, but I can't help it."

"You're too young to waste your time on me."

"I don't think it's a waste. Not when I'll save you."

"I'm not someone to be saved. No one is."

"That's not what I mean… what I mean is…"

"…Is that you are in love. Isn't that the truth?"

"Aren't you?"

"No. Why are you in love though? Are you in love with every man you share a bed with?"

Korra sat back and looked away. She could feel Noatak's eyes on her. She admitted that falling in love easily was a fault of hers, but she was never one to regret anything she did. Instead, she proudly sat up and looked at Noatak.

"I love you, and that sounds crazy. I don't know why I do, which probably makes it crazier. Maybe it's because I hate to see someone be alone when I know they don't want to be. Or because I'm just looking for someone to love," Korra said.

Noatak snorted.

"So you picked the man who almost killed you and took your bending away?" Noatak said.

"And the man who saved me twice. Who likes to cook. Who is so smart he can beat me at a game he just learned. Who loves animals. Who thinks that no one pays attention when touches his fingers with a kiss that he places on the frame of his door like the Northern Water Tribe man that he is. A man who made love to me last night and told me all of his dreams," Korra said.

"So you think you know me?" Noatak said.

"I don't, but you don't even know yourself. You don't know that you're denying yourself of all the things that you want," Korra said.

"So what do I want Avatar?"

"You want what Tarrlok has."

Noatak rolled his eyes and grinned.

"Is that so? I could have had any woman if that's what I wanted," Noatak said.

"You don't want a woman who is weak though. You want me," Korra said.

"What makes you so sure of that?" Noatak said.

"Just look at yourself right now. You're turned on."

"And if I am?"

"It just proves a point."

"It proves nothing but the fact that I'm sexually attracted to you."

Noatak raised his eyebrow. He wanted to see if Korra was going to give up. She normally got frustrated at these points, but she was just getting started. She was wearing that loose robe that was barely closed. If he weren't injured, he would have wanted her on top of him, riding him. Noatak didn't want to speak about the truth. That he thought about her when he was about to die underneath the snow, and that he was honestly scared to die then. Instead, he was going to wear his bravado well.

"I don't know what else then," Korra said.

"Really? That is very unlike you," Noatak said.

"I know," Korra said.

"Prove to me what it is. Make me fall in love with you. If you can," Noatak said.

Korra innocently sat closer to Noatak and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. She held his hand and grazed her thumb over his knuckles.

"Do you remember last night?" Korra said.

"Yes," Noatak said.

"So you remember how you kissed me and how I kissed you?" Korra said.

"I obviously do."

"And what you told me."

"Where are you going with this?"

"Patience Noatak. You're beginning to sound like me when you do that."

"Well, I don't have time for this."

"Your leg is broken. You have all the time in the world."

"That's true."

"So… you remember saying that you wanted to be the only man who got to see me like this anymore?"

Korra loosened the belt of her robe to reveal her soft skin and toned body. Noatak smirked and nodded.

"Then you remember the other thing you said- about how perfect my breasts were?" Korra said.

Korra's slim fingers reached to her breasts, caressing them, and pinching her nipples taut. She closed her eyes and threw her head back, letting moans escape her mouth, and teasing Noatak. His hands reached for her, but she slapped his hand away before going back to her self-pleasuring act.

"Then there was that other thing you said… about how you love being inside me and that you never took a woman like you did me," Korra said.

Korra knelt beside Noatak on the huge bed and slid her fingers down her body. She spread her legs a little wider to display her sex to Noatak. Her fingers parted her petals and glided around her glistening pearl. Her hips rocked against her hand. Her eyes lazed as she built the tension in her core, spiraling tightly. Her voice grew hoarse from her panting and moaning. Before she even would grant her self-release, Korra suddenly stopped and looked into Noatak's lust filled eyes. She took her wet fingers and licked them slowly before Noatak grabbed them and forced them into his mouth. He sucked on the fingers hard and swirled his tongue around them until he tasted every drop. When he removed her fingers from his mouth, he kissed her fingertips and placed her hand on his cheek.

"I told you to make me fall in love with you," Noatak said.

"You already are," Korra said.

"I may be," Noatak said.

Noatak slid down from against the headboard. Korra laced her hand with his.

"Sit," Noatak said.

"I'm already sitting next to you," Korra said.

Noatak looked up at Korra and smiled.

"Sit. Straddle me," Noatak said.

"We really can't have sex with your-" Korra said.

"Don't make me beg Korra. Sit. Let me taste you," Noatak said.

"What!" Korra said.

"Don't worry. You can't break me. I need to have you some way," Noatak said.

Korra nodded positioned herself over Noatak.

"Grab onto the headboard," he said.

Korra grabbed onto the headboard as Noatak said. She bit her lower lip and closed her eyes in anticipation. At first, Noatak's hands grabbed her thighs and cupped her ass. His teeth dragged across her inner thighs. His hot breath on skin made Korra shudder. Noatak's tongue licked her folds. He drank from her desire. Korra gripped the headboard harder and grinded against his tongue. He suckled at her clit as she screamed. Noatak's fingers inched away from their tight grip on Korra's ass and moved up and down between the petals of her core. They teased her hot entrance while she moved against the headboard.

"How long?" Korra said, "I can't wait."

Noatak stopped and stared at the beauty of Korra's sex- heated and wet. His fingers traced in a v up the folds and to her pearl.

"They say weeks… I can't wait either. Until then…" Noatak said.

Noatak's fingers sank inside Korra. They pumped in and out as Noatak tried to relish and think of how she felt when he was inside of her the other night. Her cries were just as potent to him. He was tempted to go through the pain just to have her. He kissed her clit and rubbed it between his lips before he sucked on it. He rolled the nub with his tongue. He traced circles that always managed to hit a bundle of nerves that caused Korra to shout and roll her hips. His fingers were still deep inside her and hitting the other spot that drove Korra crazy. She whimpered as she felt the culmination of Noatak's actions catch up to her. She had been close to coming before when she was teasing Noatak, but what he was doing sent her to an edge she was sure she had never been to. Every little touch of his mouth and his fingers brought Korra closer to ecstasy. Suddenly, Korra felt the pull of pleasure take her.

"Noatak!"

She quivered against the headboard as Noatak gripped her thighs. Korra panted and opened her eyes as she came back to earth. She carefully got up and lay against Noatak with her head on his chest. She still felt the aftershocks of her orgasm pulse through her body as she felt Noatak's arm wrap around her.

"Are you in love with me?" Korra said.

"I think… I just don't know what to do about it," Noatak said.

"What's there to think about it?" Korra said.

"Well… everything. That's obvious. Isn't it?" Noatak said.

"Maybe, we should just think about the present," Korra said.

"That is not exactly how I would do things, but it's acceptable," Noatak said.

"Besides… there's one thing that hasn't been taken care of," Korra said.

"Yes?"

Korra put her hand under the covers and touched over the bindings that Noatak wore. His cock's hardness was obvious. She loosened the bindings and freed his length. Korra shed the blankets and looked upon his body, scarred and beautiful. Noatak reached for a bottle of lotion on the table beside him.

"Kanut won't mind if I use this," Noatak said.

"I was actually thinking that I could-" Korra said.

"If you could… I actually would just want you to watch me. You can hold my hand," Noatak said.

"Watch you?"

"Yes. Do you understand?"

"Not really."

Noatak poured a little of the fragrant lotion in the palm of his hand and poured a little into Korra's hands. He rubbed the lotion deep into her hands and on his before wrapping his hand at the base of his shaft. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"You say you are in love with me and I with you," Noatak said.

His hand made a single long movement up his length before his thumb caressed the sensitive head of his cock.

"You try to prove your love by telling me what it is that you love about me and what you think I love about you," Noatak said.

He made another pump of his fist, squeezing a bit at the top.

"I can't do the same, but I have this. My most vulnerable," Noatak said.

This time he made faster movements up his cock. Noatak grunted as he did this. As he slowed down, he exhaled loudly as if breathing slowly would make him last longer. Korra had turned him on, and his body ached. It was all too much. His hips grinded into his hand- Korra thought it looked like he was fucking his fist- something that looked so wonderfully wild. She placed his hand over his and joined his most private act. His voice grew ragged as the movement up and down his cock intensified. Korra claimed his mouth with hers. Her fingers swept the tip of his length where a bead formed making Noatak growl. Korra took her fingers to look at them and instinctually lick her fingers. The taste was a mixture of sweet, bitter, and musk- very much the taste of her lover.

"Noatak…" she said.

"Korra, please," he said.

Korra took Noatak's hands away from his cock and proceeded to take him in her mouth. A lick on the underside. A suckle at the tip. Noatak was at his goddess' mercy. She never took him whole, but he knew he probably couldn't handle it- he was going to come at any moment with her subtle movements. Noatak moaned at each little swirl of her tongue across his need.

"Korra… Korra… I'm… " Noatak said.

As Korra made one last sweep of her tongue on his cock, Noatak came. He made a loud guttural moan as Korra drank his hot release. When she came back up, Korra lay next to Noatak and stroked his hair. They kissed and stared at each other.

"Does it make sense to you now?" Noatak said.

"I think so. Does it mean you love me?" Korra said.

"Yes… But it also means I trust you more than anyone else," Noatak said.

"I see," Korra said.

Noatak smiled as Korra pulled up the covers and huddled next to him. Their hands entwined, and Korra sighed as she watched Noatak fall asleep. She kissed him on the cheek and thought about what sort of future they could have. Somehow only the present fit them.


	7. Junkyard

"You're going to miss the ship again."

"I know."

"That makes this… the tenth time you missed it."

"Is it? You've been counting?"

"Well, people are going to be under the impression that you never intended to go back to Republic City."

"That's because I didn't."

Korra smiled and stretched out in the bed. Noatak looked up at the window. Gray skies and gulls. Black clouds and rain.

"It's a bad day to go on a boat," Noatak said.

"Good thing I'm not going," Korra said.

"What are you going to do instead?" Noatak said.

"Sit in bed and have my husband make love to me," Korra said.

"Said husband is tired from the prior night of love making. He'll just make you soup instead," Noatak said.

"Makes no difference to me. I like both," Korra said.

"Maybe if you're lucky, you'll get both."

"I usually do. My husband is such a softie for someone who used to be so bad."

"I can certainly be bad if I have to. I have a wife who likes that."

Korra laughed and kissed Noatak. She placed his hand on her still flat stomach. He smiled as he felt the faint pulse of their child.

"Tell me how our baby is doing," Korra said.

"Our baby is healthy. Like always," Noatak said.

"Ugh. Well it's certainly not getting any bigger. My belly is still flat," Korra said.

"You won't show for a while Korra. I thought you knew that."

"I know, but I want to tell everyone about this little baby of ours."

"Everyone in this village already knows."

"Tarrlok should keep his mouth shut. He ruined the surprise."

"He's just excited to be an uncle."

"He's still a blabbermouth."

Noatak chuckled and got up to get dressed. Korra smiled as she looked at the same muscled back and toned ass she saw months ago- it still drove her crazy. She looked at the thin scar that ran up his thigh- different from all the other scars on his body. She thought about how she was the only person that noticed the slight limp in his otherwise smooth and flawless gait. Noatak turned around and grabbed Korra's robe. He tossed it to her before walking downstairs.

When Korra finally made it to the downstairs, the air was already filled with aromatic spices. She licked her lips and stood by Noatak as he peeled potatoes. Korra wiggled her hips and bumped her butt against his. Noatak made a harsh cut on the potato he was peeling and turned to give Korra a dirty look.

"You can cook if you're going to slice my thumb off," Noatak said.

"Sorrrry. I didn't mean to, but I couldn't resist. Besides, your thumb is here," Korra said.

"Thankfully. I can't handle your cooking," Noatak said.

"Hey! I'm not that bad," Korra said.

"Tarrlok would disagree," Noatak said.

Noatak handed Korra a peeled potato and a knife.

"Are you sure?" Korra said.

"You can cut potatoes. It's the actual cooking that concerns me," Noatak said.

"Very funny you. Someone is not interested in sex tonight," Korra said.

"I have the highest interest in the safety of you, myself, and most importantly our child. Besides, I don't really have to beg for sex. I never have."

Korra rolled her eyes and deftly cut the potatoes. She smirked to herself as Noatak ignored her and continued to cook. Naga sat at the floor of the kitchen and begged for scraps. Korra laughed at how soft Noatak was when it came to Naga. He always gave Naga something if she whined enough.

The two of them lived in a small home on the outskirts of town. Korra made the journeys to bring back Noatak's possessions from his now abandoned cabin. She helped Noatak recover from his injury while he spent his time carving items for the village. At the beginning of each month, the ships would arrive from the capital city and Republic City, and Korra never boarded any of them. Instead, she ignored the ships and stayed in Noatak's arms.

Korra walked out and stood at the porch of her home looking at the storm on the sea. Noatak came out with two bowls of soup. They looked at the water and ate their soup. When they finished, they put their bowls away and held hands- rubbing each other's hands and relishing their warmth. Korra always leaned on Noatak and sighed like usual while he leaned back onto Korra. He kissed her forehead and grabbed something from his pocket.

"Did you ever see the junkyards in Republic City?" Noatak said.

"Of course not. That place is gross," Korra said.

Noatak laughed and shook his head.

"I used to go there all the time when I first came to Republic City. I used to be able to find things that were thrown out that were beautiful or still useful," Noatak said.

"You used to go diving in the dumps?" Korra said.

"Yeah. People threw out some very valuable items when they outlasted their use," Noatak said.

"Is there a point to this?" Korra said.

Noatak shook his head.

"You know there is. When we're old and gray, I'll still have a point," Noatak said.

"You already are kind of old and gray," Korra said.

"The first gray hair you spot, I hope you remember this moment."

"So what is your point?"

"My point is… thank you for finding me."

"It wasn't hard. For one, I didn't have to go to the junkyard to find you."

Noatak laughed and took out the necklace he had in his hand- a simple, thin gold chain with a single pearl. He combed back Korra's hair and put the necklace on her.

"I'm very happy we got married," Noatak said.

"I'm very happy that we're going to have a little one," Korra said.

"Me too," Noatak said.

"And I'm very happy that I got lost on my spiritual journey."

"Did you ever find what you were looking for?"

"No, but I like what I found instead."


End file.
